Electron beams have been used for preparing photomasks or reticles that are used in photolithographic process. Further, a lithography technique employing an electron beam is one of candidates of advanced fine processing techniques of the next generation. Electron beam lithography has advantages compared to conventional photolithography utilizing an excimer laser in that fine patterns can be formed, effects of a standing wave generated from a substrate located under a resist film are not observed and the like.
However, there is a problem that, when a resist film is irradiated with an electron beam in electron beam lithography, an electron is easily charged up onto the surface of the resist film.
To solve this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a composition for forming an antistatic film on the top layer of an electron beam resist. The composition contains an ionic liquid showing ionic conductivity and a water-soluble resin to prevent static charge. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a conductive composition for forming a fine resist pattern with a charged particle beam such as an electron beam, an ion beam and the like. The conductive composition contains an aniline conductive polymer being substituted with an acidic group.